real_world_digimon_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Kari Kamiya
Kari Kamiya is a Japanese Digidestined human partnered to Gatomon. She is the daughter of Susumu Kamiya and Yuuko Kamiya. She is the younger sister of Taichi "Tai" Kamiya. She is the wife of Takeru "TK" Takaishi and Davis Motomiya and is the soon-to-be mother of an unborn child. Being an Digidestined Digivice Kari's first Digivice was Pink-White when Digivolving to Ultimate. Kari's 2nd Digivice is a Pink D-3. Gatomon♀ Gatomon is Kari's partner Digimon. Crests Kari bears the Crest of Light. Personality Kari is kind and sweet by nature always looking for the best in people. She is friends with Gabrielle Kleckner, Suzie Wong, Ayumi Yoshida, Ai Terada, Mako Terada, Conan Edogawa, Genta Kojima, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Davis Motomiya, and TK Takaishi. She is in a relationship with both Davis and TK having chosen both of them as her boyfriends and future husbands. She can't stand Yolei Inoue because of her mean attitude and is disgusted that she has to DNA Digivolve with Yolei. It turns out that an snobby imposter Kari Kamiya had taken her place while the real TK and Kari were put in stasis by bad guys. The real Kari had been released and when she had discovered that the fake Kari and TK were trying to kill both Davis and Cody Hida. Cody had been trying to protect Davis from the evil imposters and Kari had Patrick help her save both of them. When he had been evil, Eriol Hiiragizawa sexually assaulted Kari inserting his semen into her which had gotten her sick, Davis and Tai tried to protect Kari from Eriol, but he had successfully attacked her. Kari was rushed to the hospital after getting sick from Eriol's semen and she nearly died, but was saved and she reunited with her older brother and Davis. When Eriol apologized to her, Kari was fearful of him because he had attacked her and almost gotten her killed. Kari became friends with Gabrielle and attempted to attack her anime counterpart when she made fun of Gabrielle and Patrick, but she was stopped by Patrick. It is revealed that when she was 5-years-old, she was attacked by Gin and Vodka, two members of the Black Organization who wanted to kidnap her, get her pregnant and then kill her, but she was saved by Conan, Davis, and Tai. When she was 9, she was attacked again by Gin and Vodka, but she was rescued by Tai. Susumu and Yuuko have warrants out for Gin and Vodka because they attacked their daughter, but Tai wants Gin and Vodka killed because of the way they had treated his little sister. Gin and Vodka also attacked 5-year-old Suzie Wong, but she was saved by Henry Wong, her older brother who also wants Gin and Vodka dead. Gin and Vodka tried a couple more times to kidnap Kari and Suzie, but they were both protected by Davis, TK, Patrick, and Lord Sesshomaru who has an interest in Kari and Suzie. Kari introduced TK and Davis to Lord Sesshomaru. Kari is still currently friends with Gabrielle. Lately, Kari was kidnapped by Dr. Hamsteviel and Gantu who tried to hold her hostage to make Patrick hand over all his team members and himself, she was put in a cage and they threatened to kill her, but she was rescued. Ken Ichijouji tried to sexually assault Kari, but she was protected by Davis and TK and Davis attacked Ken to protect Kari from him. Doctor Schadenfreude tried to kidnap Kari and Suzie, but they were protected. Kari is currently pregnant with TK and Davis's baby and she has a big baby bump. Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Children Category:Japanese Category:Gabrielle's World Category:Gabrielle's Friends Category:Digidestined Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Mothers Category:Parents Category:Wives